


Happier

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: FictoberMF18 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Both need hugs, Breaking Up & Making Up, But barely comfort, Day 23: Song, Established Relationship, FictoberMF18, From one another, Happier by Marshmello, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I hurt myself writing this, I little bit changed by me, I mean, I need a hug, I thiiiink, Insecure Keith (Voltron), It's more angst, M/M, Or that's what Keith thinks, Relationship Problems, Sad Ending, Song fic, Unhappy Lance (Voltron), i think, kinda yeah, lyrics, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: So that’s why I’ll leave. I’ll leave for you to smile. I’ll leave for you to enjoy life. I’ll leave for you to be the happiest you couldn’t be with me by your side.Lately I’ve been thinking a lot. I can’t help wonder that I’m the root of all your problems.So that’s why I’ll leave.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: FictoberMF18 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195669
Kudos: 22





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly the lyrics from Happier, by Marshmello, but it was a great inspiration and I know it looks like I transcribed the lyrics wrong, but I wrote the lyrics in a way of a story???
> 
> I don't know if that makes sense, but here's the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RE87rQkXdNw)!
> 
> Hope you like it and get hurt with me

Lately I’ve been thinking I  want you to be  happier . I  wish you could be  happier .

When the morning comes and I  see what we’ve become .  Like a  flame nearly extingushing with the air, and  not like the fire that started everything .  Every mistake made ,  every pain I’ve caused . I  have noticed that your tears have been because of me.

And  seeing everything that has  happened ,  I’m pretty sure that both of us know the way this story ends .

But just for a minute I  would like to change my mind ,  because it doesn’t feel right to me.  But I  want to be  able to raise your spirits , I  want to see you smile . And  that means I  have to go , I  know that means you can’t be  happy with me  here .

Lately I’ve been thinking .  I’ve been thinking that I  wish you could be  happier . And  even when I  might not like this , I  think that you’ll be  happier . And I  want you to be  happier .

When the evening falls , and  I’m left alone with my thoughts ,  with every single  word I  have said but I  didn’t mean,  with all the insults or complains I  have said ,  with those I  have hurt you with . I  feel them gnawing me up  inside .

But we’re still the same — we pretend we’re alright .  Always hurting each other with actions and  words .  Always avoiding ending this although the end is even closer than we would like .

And only for a minute I wish I could think of another solution, of one that doesn’t tear me up from you, of one where both we could be happy, side by side. Me looking at your smile and you being genuinely happy. But I want to bring back your joy, I want you to be genuinely happy. And I know that means I need to go, I know that  means I can’t be with you.

So that’s why I’ll leave. I’ll leave for you to smile. I’ll leave for you to enjoy life. I’ll leave for you to be the happiest you couldn’t be with me by your side.

Lately I’ve been thinking a lot. I can’t help wonder that I’m the root of all your problems.

So that’s why I’ll leave.

“Keith?”

That’s why I have to leave.

“Yeah?”

“What...? You’re leaving?”

I have to leave, but.

“Yeah.”

Why I can’t?

“Don’t go.”

I want to see him smile.

“Lance...”

“Please... don’t leave me.”

I want him to be happier.

“You are the little bit of happiness I have left, Keith...”

How can I leave... knowing that?


End file.
